


Deja Brew

by Gcgraywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Neville Longbottom, Auror Ron Weasley, Christmas Fluff, Christmas market, Coffee Shop Owner Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, F/M, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Ron Weasley, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Pining Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: When Draco and Pansy open up their new business everything seemed to be going great, until Hermione Granger drops by for a coffee. With Draco hiding not only himself but his massive crush beneath his glamour spells.Will Hermione be able to see through his disguise? or will a mutual friend give him the nudge he needs to reveal himself and his feelings to the woman he has loved for so long?A cute little Dramione Coffeeshop AU with an added dash of Paneville.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 73
Kudos: 114





	1. Buns and Grind Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariana_Monteverde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/gifts).



> Part of a Secret Santa Christmas present for my dear friend. 
> 
> I've not really done much Dramione but knowing that it's your OTP I wanted to give it a go. I hope you like it xxx
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year xxx

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187009200@N02/50789218606/in/dateposted-public/)

It wasn’t the largest café in Horizont Alley. Still, it was his - well theirs… Bought with the last of their inheritance, untouched by the war reparations taken from the Parkinson & Malfoy estates. Even the actual manor wasn’t his any more, not that he wanted it-too many bad memories could ever get him to sleep beneath that roof again. 

He even smirked at the name they’d given the battered little shop. ‘Buns & Grind’ with Pansy delivering their handmade sandwiches under the name ‘Great in Bread’. The names had made them chuckle and appealed to their sense of humour. They served tea, coffee, cakes, and sandwiches- a perfect break from a long day shopping. Pansy dealt with the business’s logistics side, doing most of the deliveries herself, whereas he focused mainly on the little shop, turning it into something they could truly love and be proud of. It was probably just as well, Pansy struggled with some sides of customer service that he managed with ease. 

He wiped the table again as he set up, ready for the day ahead. In all his days at school, working for other people had never really been something that had even crossed his mind. There were days where he would willingly throw in the towel if he knew he could keep the little flat above. Still, for the most part, seeing the smiles on the people as they drank his coffee and the small interactions he had with them as they came into the shop day in day out was enough. 

No one, despite his closest friends suspected it was him though. He had dyed his hair to a dark brown and had grown a short, neat beard covering his jawline but left his neck free. These simple changes seem to have been enough to make him disappear back into Wizarding society. People didn’t see the shock of white hair and the Malfoy name and link him with the war, albeit he had been cleared. With a small glamour charm every morning, he was almost unrecognisable—anything for an easy life. 

He slipped behind the counter and flicked his wand, unlocking the door as he turned on the lights on the Christmas tree and the small radio. He had discovered muggle music over the last few years. The festive songs were much preferred to the overly familiar warblings of Celestina Warbeck. He turned and began warming up the mostly muggle contraptions. In his own humble opinion, using magic on food and drink marred the delicate flavours. 

The tinkle of a bell turned his head, and he smiled before turning back to finished wiping down. 

“Good Morning, Mrs Lythgoe. How are you today?” He asked before turning around to meet the woman at the counter. She smiled up at him, her eyes virtually hidden by her glasses and the wrinkles that crisscrossed her face. 

“Morning, Drew, my boy. How are you?” She asked, calling him by his pseudonym, 

“I’m good, thank you. How are you? Will it be your usual today? Latte with a short of strengthening solution?” he asked, preparing to turn around to start her drink. 

“Oh, yes, please. I’m on my final attempt at Christmas shopping, I forgot that my great-niece and her family are coming for Boxing day lunch. I also need to get Mr snuffy some more food,”

“I was going to ask where he was today?” Draco said as he worked the machine noting the missing miniature Schnauzer that usually accompanied the woman. 

“He’s at home sulking like a baby. I just want to be in and out of the alley today. If he came along, I’d spend half my time letting children fuss him,” Draco nodded as he poured in the orange shot, giving the pale drink a richer colour. He turned and presented it to her. 

“You go take a seat, and I’ll send it over.” He said, and she nodded thankfully. When she was sat at the nearest table, he levitated it over. 

“Oh, and a slice of the fruit cake too please, It is Christmas after all.” She chuckled like a naughty schoolgirl. He smirked and nodded. 

“If you can’t spoil yourself at Christmas, when can you?”

“Exactly,” She nodded before tucking into the dark brown, fruit-laden sponge. 

They fell into a companionable silence as he cleaned and tidied preparing for the day ahead. He could hear the rain pelting the windows and sighed, the rain was never good for business. Just as the thought crossed his mind, someone pushed in, shaking herself off from the rain. She cast a drying charm and straightened as she took in her surroundings. His heart stuttered as he realised who she was. The masses of rich, caramel-coloured, curly hair were the biggest clue. Hermione  
Granger stood in the doorway of his shop and smiled as her eyes swept around the room. He turned around and pretended to clean his machine all the while his heart raced at her close proximity. 

This couldn’t be happening. She would recognise him for sure—scenarios of how his life could change from this moment on flooded his mind. Hermione screaming in terror at being confronted by him, telling the world about him and his coffee shop. The prophet swooping in to report half-truths and downright lies about him. He saw boarded-up windows quicker than he could say Nox. He swallowed, hearing her approach to the counter. 

She cleared her throat when she reached him, and he turned around. He smiled and greeted her, hoping that his disguise was a good enough one to throw her off. She glanced at him and then up to the menu on the wall. “Wow, that’s a lot of choices,” She murmured with a chuckle. So far, so good. 

“Everything up there is available with a shot of something too if you want an extra boost.” He said, his voice remarkably calm and smooth. 

“A shot? Of what? Alcohol?”

“No, although we do make Irish coffees. But mostly things like Strengthening potion for heavy shopping days, calming draught – cure for a very bad day at the office. Invigoration draught if you’re only halfway done with your day. Wit-sharpening potion for the morning’s first drink as you head into work,” He smiled, feeling his guts clenching in fear, waiting for her to recognise him at any moment. 

“Wit-sharpening potion? That’s a great idea, I’ll have a…” She paused as she continued to eye the board. Her thin fingers pressed against her lips as she pondered her choices. He had always loved her hands, his mind wandering to thoughts that he had no right to imagine. 

“It’s got ginger root in, so I would recommend a hot chocolate if you want something comforting, or something milky, like a latte or a cappuccino, would work well if you want the coffee hit too,” He offered. She smiled broadly and nodded, lowering her hand to touch the counter as the other hand clasped her gloves. 

“Cappuccino with the wit-sharpening potion please,” She smiled, bouncing on her heels before noticing the cake cabinet, “Oh, you make cakes too,” She said as she lowered her head to appraise them. 

“All made by the ‘Hexy Heaven’ bakery a few doors down, and the sandwiches are made by ‘Great in Bread’” He replied, turning around to start on her drink. He could feel her presence behind him and was waiting for the moment she would put two and two together and start shouting. 

“Oh, so supporting two businesses for the price of one,” She smiled. “I’ll have the custard slice too please,”

“Sure,” He replied, turning around with her drink. “Wit-sharpening potion, wasn’t it?”

“Sounds good,” She replied with a smile. Her eyes met his, and she faltered. “Have we met before? You seem really familiar,”

“I get that a lot, Deja Brew,” He smiled as he looked down at her drink and poured in the green shot. It made the coffee change shade as it mixed. She chuckled at his joke before reaching for her bag.

“How much do I owe you?” She asked as she pushed her fingers into her handbag, bringing out her purse. 

“No charge. First coffee is on the house to new customers,” He smiled. 

“Really? That’s so generous, thank you,” Her smile was so bright and surprised. He traced the line of her chin with his eye and smiled. “Mind if I grab a seat? I’ve got a bit of work to catch up on before I get to the office,”

“Sure, help yourself,” He said, She nodded and threw her bag over her shoulder and went to take her drink. “Go sit, and I’ll send it over,” He offered, and she smiled again. His heart fluttered, he could get used to that smile being pointed at him. 

“Thanks,” She moved to a booth in the corner away from most of the distractions in the café, not that there was much distance between them. Draco selected the largest custard slice from the display plate and floated it, along with the glass mug, a fork and some napkins to her table. She threw another smile at him as she started to pull off her coat, revealing a cream coloured jumper. He wanted to let his eyes linger longer, but the bell to the door tinkled again, drawing his attention as the first wave of the weekday-workers pushed through. 

It was a busy forty minutes before he was able to look up to her table, but she had left at some point during the rush through the door. He flicked his wand at her dirty cups, levitating those and the ones from Mrs Lythgoe’s table. When they landed on the counter, he noticed a few Sickles sitting on a clean napkin on the plate next to some writing. 

‘Beautiful cake and amazing coffee. You’ll see me again.’ 

The comment brought a flutter of excitement to him before fear dowsed it again. He rubbed at his face. He had been lucky this time, but memories were a fickle thing. He would have to work harder on the glamour charms and hope for the best.


	2. Great In Bread

“So, this is what’s got your knickers in a twist?” Pansy asked as she toyed with the napkin he had given her, the writing rolling on top of her fingers as she quirked an eyebrow at him. It was moments like this; he wondered why they were friends. She teased and poked fun at things sometimes with a Gryffindor bluntness that could wound. But he knew that she didn’t mean it. They had been friends since before Hogwarts, and he truly couldn’t imagine life without her. 

They sat in the tiny flat they shared above the café, much as they usually did after a long day’s work. Draco poured them both a glass of wine, before sitting beside her on the sofa. She looked at the napkin again as she sipped on her drink, the red liquid staining the glass the same colour as her lipstick.

“Obviously!” He replied as he sipped his own, his eyes glued to the napkin in her manicured hands. She frowned and threw it onto their coffee table as she shook her head. She shrugged as she sat back into the cushions.

“What’s the big deal?” She asked as she tilted the glass to her plump, cherry-red lips again. She must have enchanted the lipstick not to smudge as the coating remained clear of the glass. 

“The big deal? Really? It means she’d going to come back. Pans, It is an impossible situation! She is going to discover that it’s me and she’s going to ruin everything. I just know it. And after what my aunt did to her… I’m not sure I’d blame her!” He stood up and began to pace as the nerves gathered like nervous energy in his lungs. 

Pansy watched him move, her pale grey eyes moving with him as he travelled the length of the rug and back before turning her attention to the wine in her glass, rolling it in her hands. She paused as though trying to decide what to say.   
“Granger isn’t that vindictive. She would probably just stop coming in and give the place a wide berth.” Pansy shrugged again, “Just ask her out already! You’ve been pining over her since the Yule Ball” She uttered finally, as she took another swig. 

“That’s a great idea, Pans!” He said sarcastically as he threw himself back into the sofa, almost causing Pansy to spill her wine. She glared at him, but he paid her no attention as he carried on. “Hi Hermione, you know me as Drew from the coffee shop, but I’m actually Draco Malfoy. You hated me at school, and my crazy, Death Eater aunt tortured you? Fancy meeting up for a drink? Salazar, Pans. This is a Disaster!” He took a large swig from his own glass savouring the flavour but wishing it was something stronger. 

“I’ll tell you what a disaster is!” Pansy started, taking over the conversation as she turned to face him on the sofa, “I was delivering the sandwiches to the Auror office when Longbottom appeared from training all hot and sweaty. His shirt clung to his abs, and he smiled at me. Like a ridiculous, babbling school girl, I told him that his sandwich was on the bed today instead of on the house. He blushed as bright as his Gryffindor underwear he no doubt wears, and the other Aurors gave him a hard time over it.” She covered her face in embarrassment as she mumbled the rest through her fingers. “He’s never going to gather the courage to talk to me now! I was mortified! I dumped his lunch on his desk and ran as quickly as these heels would carry me. Curse those anti-apparition wards the ministry have!” Pansy rolled her eyes as she pushed her dark hair away from her face, her own cheeks slightly pinker for the confession. “That, Draco darling. That is a disaster!”

They sat in silence for a little while as they both finished their wine. Pansy offer him her glass so that he could refill them both.   
“You know you can’t just keep giving Longbottom free food because you think he’s hot! It’ll eat into our profits” Draco snorted before sipping his wine, slower this time. 

“Oh, really? And since when do we give away the first coffee for free?” She retorted with a quirk of her eyebrow. “Or was I missing during that staff meeting?” She asked, tilting her head at him. He blushed and looked away. “That’s what I thought. So you can shove your holier-than-thou attitude where the sun doesn’t shine, darling!” She said as she shoved at his arm, playfully. She rolled her glass again as she smiled, her eyes obtaining a faraway gaze as though she could see Longbottom from where she sat. “That man is so gorgeous though, serious ugly duckling syndrome. He’s really found himself, toned arms, chiselled jaw, and his stomach…oh!” She fanned herself and shook her head. “When I saw them coming out of the training room showers… Salazar, Godric and Helda! would I give anything to touch him, ” She paused as shook her head in disbelief, lost in the fantasy of the many anatomical delights of Neville Longbottom, as she took another sip of her wine. 

“Yes, well… Enough about him. What about me? What do I do about Granger? If she finds out, she’ll ruin everything.”

“Stop being such a drama queen. Honestly! You’re not worried about her ruining the business. You’re worried about her rejecting you, and doing so publically. Just don’t worry about it, We’ve been around long enough and have a sturdy client base, and almost all of the employees at the ministry know me and where we’re based. So far they’ve kept the death threats to a minimum.” She chuckled and shook her head again. “I really believe that you’re overthinking this.”

He rubbed his scalp through his hair, trying to alleviate the ache that had started in his head. “Maybe you’re right.” He agreed eventually, albeit he didn’t feel relieved by the revelation. Everything they had built together felt like it was on a knife-edge, and the smallest of knocks could send everything they had worked towards crashing to the ground. 

“Obviously! You know I’m always right. Now sit back, relax and let me tell you about the many redeeming qualities… of one Neville Longbottom!” she murmured as his mind wandered to the caramel curls and hazelnut eyes.


	3. Stick To Business

It was a long week on the lead up to Christmas, but Hermione hadn’t appeared again-much to his relief. Business had been brilliant as more and more people poured in from the Christmasy streets. The festive market located in the neighbouring square had been great for business even if it meant staying open later to cater for the evening merrymakers. 

It wasn’t even close to their normal closing time, and they had already sold out of most of the sandwiches and cakes from their display fridge. Their Thursday lunchtime rush had completely wiped them out. Draco knew it needed restocking but getting the chance to do so with the customers queuing out the door - that was a different challenge altogether. 

“I’m back,” Pansy called as she rushed through the door, greeting some of the regulars as she headed to their back room. 

“Thank Merlin you’re here, We need everything restocking,” He called before handing over another of their ‘Memory Mocha’s’ and thanking the customer for coming. 

“Weren’t you doing that before I left?”

“Yes, But everything’s gone again already, It’s been crazy!” He called before greeting the next customer and taking their order. 

Pansy whistled and shook her head as she threw the loop of her apron over her head, pulling her hair free at the nape of her neck. She tied it securely before levitating some of the trays through with the cakes from the bakery. 

“Wow, I’m glad business is doing so well,” came a voice from in front of him. He turned and gazed at her before realising himself and greeting her. 

Hermione wore a brown leather coat and a burgundy scarf at her throat, her wild caramel curls cascading over them like a chestnut waterfall. Her skin was rosy from the cold air outside, and his heart jumped into his throat, and he swallowed to keep from choking. “Told you I would be back! I brought a friend with me too. He wanted to see what all the fuss was about.” She smiled brightly as a man moved in front of her to offer his hand. 

Draco’s eye moved from her to the offered hand and up the arm of its owner. He took the hand and nodded as he greeted the man before him. He was everything that Pansy had said he was and more. Longbottom stood in his Auror robes, the charcoal and claret lapels showing up the golden buttons like stars in a twilight sky. 

“She’s done nothing but rave about this place all week,” He said with a chuckle before throwing a glance at her. “I just had to check it out for myself. I’m Neville, by the way,”

“Oh, I’m… Drew,” He replied nervously, his palms sweating as he took the offered hand and shook it. “Welcome to ‘Buns and Grind’. What can I get you?” Stick to business, stick to business! He repeated to himself as he forced himself to smile. 

“Wow, Mione! You weren’t joking about the choice!” He said, looking at the board behind him. His eyes darted to Hermione, who smiled at him knowingly before her dark eye moved to the board too. With a sense of deflating disappointment, he knew it had been too good to be true. Of course, they were in a relationship together. Why would Hermione be single? He could have kicked himself right then and there as he watched them both stare at the menu behind him. 

“Can I get an Invigoration espresso, please? Working nights has been rough this week!” Neville asked finally. 

“Anything else?”

“Erm, actually yeah. I missed Pansy at the office today, are there any of her amazing sandwiches left?” he asked, peering through the door for her. 

“I don’t think so, but I can see whether she would mind whipping something up for you, Let me check.” He nodded and stepped through the door of their back room. 

“Pans?” he called. 

“I’m back here,” She called. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve got a customer who wants one of your sandwiches made up.” He said, trying to fight the urge to smirk. 

“They can go suck a skrewt!” She replied as she fought with one of the boxes. 

“I’m sure Longbottom will be really disappointed, never mind. Thanks anyway.”

“What? Neville? Here?” She asked, stopping everything and looking at him. 

He nodded and then laughed as she tried to straighten her hair and dust herself off. “Tell him, I’ll bring out his usual in two minutes,”

“Will it be ‘on the bed’? or do I need to charge him?” He laughed as she glared at him. 

“Just for that, No, it’s free!” she glared before turning around to carry on with her work. 

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes before pausing. “Pans? I think him and Hermione might be together,” She frowned at him as she straightened herself thoughtfully. 

Returning to the counter, he pasted his work smile back onto his face. “I’ve just checked, She’s trying to get some stock at the moment, but she said she’ll bring your usual out to you in a few minutes, on the bed,”

“On the bed?” Hermione asked, and Draco grinned inside. Neville blushed but laughed as he pushed his hair out of his face. 

“My apologies. She’s probably meant on the house,” Draco corrected, watching their interaction. 

“That’s so nice of her,” Hermione said with slightly narrowed eyes. “Is there something going on?” She turned to Neville with a smirk, and he blushed harder. Draco smirked as he spluttered his denials. 

“No, nothing,” He stammered, looking between Hermione and Draco. “Erm, is she around at all? I’d like to speak to her, If she’s free of course,”

“She’ll be out in a minute if you want to wait?” he offered, eyeing the taller man. He wondered what he had to say to her before his eyes slid to Hermione. She didn’t seem annoyed by his request. 

“Great, thanks, I’ll wait, over there, out the way,” Neville said, pointing to the wall closest to the entrance behind the counter. Draco nodded. 

“Can I have another of the cappuccino’s that I had the other day? With the wit-sharpening potion please, and I’ll have another custard slice if you’ve got any left?” Hermione asked for with a smile. Draco nodded as he wrote down her order under Longbottom’s on the little note pad. 

“I’ll check, If we haven’t do you have a second choice?” he asked, his eyes rising to her again. She smiled and felt it like a knife in his heart. It should be illegal to smile at people like that when you’re in a relationship already. 

“Surprise me,” she replied finally after thinking about it. “So, will mine be on the bed too?” She giggled. Draco’s cheeks flooded with heat as he stammered, struggling to form a coherent reply that didn’t involve any fantasies he’d had about her in such a position. 

“Sure,” he finished, feeling flustered. Her eyes widened as her mouth parted in surprise. 

“Really? I was only joking,”

“Uh, no. It’s only fair if my partner is given Longbottom’s his for free,”

“Partner? Business partner or… more?” She paused, looking down at her gloves before looking back at him.

“Oh, yes, only business. She has eyes for someone else anyway,” His eyes moved to Neville, and she chuckled again. 

“Oh, that’s good. Neville’s been wanting to ask her out for months, but he’s so nervous,” her eyes moved to the Auror as he waited, his eyes watching the other people in the café, oblivious to their gaze. 

“So you and he…? You’re not?” He asked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity, 

“Neville? No, just friends. He’s like a brother to me,” 

“Oh, good,”

“Why?” She asked with a smirk, and the butterflies in his gut erupted. 

“I wouldn’t want Pansy to be heartbroken chasing a taken man,” he said quickly, too cowardly to admit that he had feelings for her. 

“Oh,” She seemed to deflate. Draco was about to say something more when a disgruntled customer behind her cleared his throat. He looked up and realised that the queue of people was starting to back up, so he didn’t have time to say more. 

“If you grab a seat, I’ll send over your order in a moment,” he smiled, and she nodded, less cheerful than before. 

Draco was lost in a flurry of orders as he sent out their drinks and food. He was vaguely aware of Pansy as she appeared to speak to the handsome Auror before joining himself to help with the orders. After that, the evening had been a blur as the queue remained out the door.


	4. Why The Glamours?

Once the door was finally closed and the place empty, Draco sighed and stretched his back. Every bone in his body ached as he straightened to his full height. 

“That was crazy! Can’t wait to see our takings this week!” Pansy announced as she pulled off her apron before throwing it down on the side. “Coffee?” She asked as she turned to the machine. 

“Please, think I could do with invigoration espresso.” He sighed as he moved out behind the counter to start the cleanup. With a flick of his wand, all the chairs were upended onto the tables, leaving the floor clear for sweeping and mopping. 

“Shit, is that the time already?” Pansy exclaimed as she put his mug down, her eyes trained on the clock up on the wall. “I’ve got to go and get ready!” She rushed from behind the counter with a gleeful chuckle as Draco watched her. 

“Get ready? For what?” Draco asked as he moved towards the steaming mug, but she got to it first and took a large swig. 

“Neville Fit-as-Fuck Longbottom is taking me dancing!” She beamed at him as she licked her lips. 

“What? Since when?” He asked, taking the mug from the counter. 

“Earlier, he asked me out, and I obviously agreed.” She smirked and quirked her shoulder in a half shrug. “And if he plays his cards right, he might have it on the bed after all,” She chuckled as she rushed to the back room and the stairs to their flat. Draco sighed and sipped his coffee, feeling more refreshed with each sip. 

His mind wandering back to Hermione and her smile. He felt troubled and cowardly, knowing that he should have been honest with her. His eyes stared at the seat she had occupied the first time she had come in before his mind ran away with him. 

He wondered whether she would be as giddy if he were to ask her out. He moved his gaze to his cup and knew that it would never happen. He couldn’t lie to her about who he was, not if they were in a relationship, and she would hate him as soon as she found out who he was. There was no point dwelling on what he wanted to be. His past had paved the way for his future, and he knew that the path led away from her. 

There was a tap at the door which roused him from his thoughts. He looked up to find a man stood there smiling at him. It took him a few moments longer than it should have done to realise that it as Neville. He moved towards the door and unlocked it, letting the taller man into the café. 

Even Draco had to admit that the Gryffindor scrubbed up well. He muttered thanks as he stepped through, letting Draco lock up again behind him. He wore a suit of grey tweed and a tie of forest green under a long raincoat. Draco avoided his gaze as he started to clean again, swishing his wand to clear the floor. 

“She’s just getting ready, Do you want a drink while you wait? Knowing Pansy, she’ll be a while,”

“That would be great, thanks,” He replied nervously as he looked around the café. 

Retreating behind the counter, Draco started up the machine again. 

“An invigoration espresso again?” he asked, half turning to him. 

“Please,” Neville replied, moving closer to the counter. They fell into silence again as the machine hissed and gasped the coffee into the waiting cup. Draco added the shot and turned back with the proffered drink outstretched. “Thanks,” The Auror said, smiling as he took the cup. He pushed his hand into his pocket to grab some coins, and Draco stopped him. 

“On the house,” he said, holding his hands up.

“You both must be rolling in it, keep giving me all the drinks and food for free. Please, let me pay you.”

“She’d kill me if I took even a Knut from you,” Draco replied, rolling his eyes. 

“That’s sweet,” He smirked. 

“Not from where I’m standing,” Draco snorted before he started to clean again. The room fell into silence once more as he cleared out the display cabinet and restocked the shelves. 

“Can I ask you something?” Neville asked finally, as though the silence was becoming too much for him.

“You can ask, but I can’t promise that I’ll answer,” Draco replied absently as he shut the doors and dusted off his hands. 

“How come you use so many glamours?” The question hung in the air as his heart started to pound in his chest, 

“What do you mean? What glamours?” He figured playing dumb was the safest option. 

“Come off it Malfoy, They’re perfectly good for people that don’t know you, but Auror’s are something else, I knew it was you the minute I stepped in here,”

Shit! Draco stood there, staring at his old school mate as his mind reeled. Panic flooded his veins as fear gripped his throat. This was it. It was all over. 

“What are you going to do?” He asked, finally raising his eyes to meet Neville’s as he held on to the counter with a death grip. 

“Do? Nothing, why? You’re not breaking the law,” The Gryffindor asked, confused, his face screwed into a frown. 

“Well, It could ruin our business if it got out that a death eater owns this place,”

“I’m not sure it would ruin business, but I could see it denting sales for a little while. But I have no intention of letting your secret slip. I was just wondering why you bother with the glamours, the dark hair was more than enough to make me take a second glance, only the magic tipped me off,”

“Does Hermione know?” The question fell out without his knowledge, and he cringed wishing he could take it back. 

“Of course she does, She may not be an auror, but she’s still ridiculously clever, she warned me to keep an open mind when she bought me in here.”

She knew that it was him. What did that mean? That she knew it was him and willingly came back. His heart swelled for a second before his hopes were dashed. 

“Then why did she come back?” He asked, feeling his mind whirring at record speed. 

“She’s had a crush on you since fourth year. She’d recognise you even if you were Polyjuiced as Filch. I thought she was going to ask you out tonight too, but I guess that didn’t happen,” He asked, watching him carefully. 

“What? She was going to ask me out? Where is she?”

“She’s out at the Christmas market in Carkitt market, with Harry and Ron. You should go and talk to her. I’m sure Ron and Harry would like to have some alone time anyway.” 

“Why?” Draco asked, confused. 

“I’m keeping your secret, so you keep this one! If it gets out, I’ll know it was you!” He warned waiting for Draco to nod. “Ron and Harry are together, no one outside of our circle of friends know at the moment. You of all people know what the press can be like when they hear rumours.” Draco nodded in agreement. Surprised at the relationship. He would never have seen it coming. 

“So, she’s at the Christmas market?” Draco asked again, he thought of appearing and speaking to her but was sure she would slap him. 

“Yes, She met up with the others after work.” He looked at his watch before glancing to the stairs. 

He smiled, his eyes wide and appreciative. Draco turned to find Pansy dolled up in a grey dress, sinched in at the waist and flared out with a frilly underskirt. Her black hair was styled with perfect waves around her face, reminding him of an older style. “Wow,” Neville said, his eyes as large as saucers. “You look stunning!”

“Why, thank you. I had this old thing lying about,” Pansy smirked, her heels clicking loudly on the floor as she moved towards them, her skirt swishing against her calves as she crossed the room. “You look rather dashing yourself,” She said flirtily as she moved up next to him. She had a coat and handbag in her hands as she ran her eyes over him. 

“Shall we get going?” Neville asked, standing to offer her his arm.

“Absolutely.” She turned and winked at Draco, her grin wide and smug “Don’t wait up!”

Draco rolled his eyes as he walked with them to the door, shutting their flirtatious chuckles out as they left the shop.


	5. As You Wish

Pressing his back against the glass, he took a deep breath. His thoughts rushing and tangling around in his brain as he tried to get enough air. Hermione had a crush on him and had done since they were fifteen. Hermione knew who he was even with all the glamours. Possibilities flashed before his eyes as adrenaline flooded his veins. He forced his hand into his pocket and grabbed his wand. He flicked it and felt the glamours dissolve like warm oil against his skin. 

He moved forward like he had been propelled as he rushed to get his coat. Desperation urged him on as he needed to find and speak with her. They had wasted so much time already! With another swish of his wand, the café was plunged into darkness as he pushed out into the night. Snow had started to fall at some point, dusting the alley in a thin layer of white as he made his way towards the market and the chaos that echoed through the streets. 

As the winding road opened up before him, the flashing lights and crowds assaulted his senses. He paused, feeling out of breath as his eyes scanned the hustling throng. How was he going to find her?

The usually quiet market was filled with rides, and market stalls as loud music and the scents of street food filled the air. If Draco hadn’t been trying to find Hermione, he might have enjoyed the sights before him. But as he pushed on, looking for her wild bushy hair, he felt his hope dwindling. In the heaving throngs, there was almost no chance of him finding her. His mind moved to her friends, Lanky Weasley and stupid Potter. He wondered what their reaction would be at seeing him there. He started to turn around to leave when he spotted the lanky redhead by one of the far food stalls. He made a beeline for them trying to avoid jostling people as he looked for Hermione. 

“Malfoy? What are you doing here?” Potter grumbled as he pulled away from Weasley’s arm. The redhead glared at him as he pulled his arm from Potter’s shoulders. 

“I’m looking for Granger, Longbottom said she was with you,” he added, looking around for her. 

“Why would Neville tell you that?” Weasley asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. 

“I don’t know, but he did. Please, where is she?”

“She’s getting a mulled wine from the stall over there,” Potter pointed hesitantly. “And If you do anything to upset her, I will have you in Azkaban quicker than you could say Wizengamot,” 

Draco nodded before turning around to find her. He caught sight of a cloud of bushy hair. He turned back and smiled. “Thanks, Scarhead, and congratulations to you both. Your secret is safe with me.” He said, enjoying for a split second, the look of horror and surprise on their faces as he rushed off to the with the lion’s mane. 

She turned around, her eyes looking down at the steaming drink in her hands before glancing up at him in surprise. She stopped dead, her eyes wide and her lips parted. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked breathlessly. 

“Looking for you,” he said. He hadn’t thought this far ahead, and his Slytherin cunning seemed to have left him. “Longbottom said you would be here,”

“Oh, yeah. Is everything alright?”

“This is difficult for me, and if I’m honest, I’m not sure how to proceed,” He admitted as he moved out of the way of someone wanting a drink. 

“Alright?” She replied, following his lead as they moved out of the way. 

Draco took a deep breath and before he could back out, just let everything out. “Longbottom told me everything,” He started, looking at his hands. “He told me you knew who I was and that I was using glamours.” 

“Well it was pretty obvious,” She said with a smirk as she pushed her hair behind her ear. 

“He also told me you liked me, and have done for years,” Even in the darkness he watched as her rosy cheeks darkened. She looked away as though scared to see his reaction. 

“Since fourth year… he said” Draco continued carefully. 

“So what?” She replied, raising her head high, refusing to be ashamed.

“Well, it’s just that… I’ve liked you that long too,” he admitted, his own face warming against the winter cold. 

“What? You like me?” She asked, her eyes wide. He nodded in response.

“I never thought I had a chance and I didn’t want to lie to you, hiding under the glamours.” He shrugged and looked down at his shoes “It’s not like we’ve had the best history so far, I thought our future would be just as… complicated,”

She nodded. “So… what now?” She asked after a pause, 

“Well, I was wondering whether you wanted to go out somewhere?” He pushed his dark hair out of the way, waiting to see what her reaction would be,” 

“One second,” She said as she pointed her wand at him. His hair turned white again, and she smiled. “I definitely prefer the blond,” 

“Me too,” He confessed. “So? Is that a yes?”

“Depends, What did you have in mind?”

“I thought we could start off small, like a drink? Somewhere?”

“How about a mulled wine?” She asked, raising her eyebrow as she raised her drink.

“Sounds amazing,” He admitted as they waited for the line, “One more thing,”

“Yeah?” She questioned, turning to him.

“Any chance I can I kiss you?” He asked his eyes darting down to her lips. 

“I wish you would already,” She chuckled as he leant in, capturing her hair in his finger and holding her close. 

“As you wish,” He smirked before pressing their lips together. The rest of the world melted away, leaving just the two of them. He didn’t know what the future held in store, but he did know that there would never be any lips he would love to kiss more.


End file.
